Bandaged Heart
by shewhoshallwrite
Summary: When you get divorced, you have to suffer through that whole process again. And all feelings for your ex is gone. Or at least you think those feelings are gone...
1. Chapter 1

Bandaged Heart

–

Chapter 1

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: NEW STORY!!

Ive been dying to do this one thanks to Desperate Housewives and Silver Spoons..

–

She squealed as her new husband carried her, her white dress dragging on the ground.

He smiled biting her ear.

And quietly whispered into it.

"Quiet or else I will have to punish you."

She squealed trying to get away.

He held on tighter.

–

As one woman was celebrating the best day of her life.

Another soul was breaking.

Slowly crumbling.

He had never felt so alone in years.

Not since their divorce.

But when he found out from a friend she was getting married again.

That just hurt even more.

So here he was.

Wondering.

What had gone wrong.

In the small amount of time they had together.

How had he screwed up.

Whatever it was.

It was hurting him.

Killing him.

And his small bandaged heart could no longer take it.

–

She sighed dropping her stuff on the floor of her new house.

She tried to wriggle out of his grip as he grabbed her again.

"Being playful again are we?"

She sighed.

"Not right now. Im not in the mood for it Peace."

He grumbled.

"I hate that name."

"to bad. Im being serious so Im using your real name."

"Oh come on Mitchie."

"No. For once in these past few weeks I would enjoy more then 5 hours of sleep with out you trying to get me in the mood again. Enjoy the couch while I try to enjoy some sleep.'

She tossed a throw blanket and a throw pillow at him.

He caught them.

Dropped them on the couch.

And left.

And that is where they're marriage began to crumble.

Just like Mitchie and Shane/s.

It all started with a simple couch.

An angry spouse.

And a member of the opposite sex.

That one of them wasnt married to.


	2. Flower Children

Chapter 2: Flower Children

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: _Sigh so sad that some peoples lives are actually like this..._

–

No one really knew Shane lived where he did.

They all thought his apartment was long deserted.

The only person who knew that he was there.

Was the land lady.

And that was because she had to drag her big butt up at the end of every month to collect rent from him.

And he would go into a dark room.

Pick up a box.

And grab money from the never dwindling stash.

He would hand it to her.

Old and musky.

She would grimace.

But make sure he ahd food.

And left.

She cared about him.

In a motherly sorta way.

Even though she would never want to admit it.

–

Mitchies husband.

Peace.

Or Peter as he prefered to be called.

Had flower children for parents.

He had been created out of a shag carpeted, purple van with a flat back rendezvous.

He was not proud of it.

However.

Mitchie knew he had, had a history of his own redezvous.

So she had no idea why she ever thought he would change.

But for some reason she did.

But as time slowly wore on.

And she saw him less and less.

A nagging feeling told her.

'Your going to lose him.'

She sadly thought to herself about how that is how Shane must have felt.

When she weaseled her way out of marriage with him.

To be with Peace.

Or Peter.

She felt like she shouldnt even let him leave the house any more.

One day she actually did exactly that.

She bolted the outside door shut just as he was getting ready to leave.

He played with it trying to open the door.

She looked at him.

"Your not going anywhere."

He stared at her.

"Why?"

"Im not letting you go easily Peace."

"Peter."

"Your going to stop seeing that tramp."

"How about I stay and continue to see the 'tramp' that you seem to think exists."

She sighed.

"Okay."

She only said that because her heart wouldnt be able to stand watching him walk out.

She unbolted the door and let him go.

And helped herself to some of the fudge in the fridge.


	3. Unravel

Chapter 3: Unravel

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: GUESS WHAT! ON FEBRUARY 14, YES THAT FEBRUARY 14 IM DOING A BIG MAGICAL UPDATE OF ALL MY STORIES! SO MARK YOUR CALENDARS CUZ IT MAY HAVE SOMETHING YOU DONT USUALLY SEE FROM ME!!

–

Mitchie glowered at the clock stabbing her brownie.

He was supposed to be home hours ago.

At THEIR home.

Not some sluts.

But every time she looked in the mirror.

She remembered why he wouldnt come home.

She was no one to want.

No one special.

No one that you would normally see.

She was just someone in a failing marriage.

Again.

Who gained an emotional eating disorder.

So maybe that is why.

When the phone rang as she was waiting for him.

And she heard a rough womans voice on the other line.

Stating something about Shane.

And in the hospital.

She couldnt help but feel her heart stop and feel the need to go see him.

The woman apologized for calling her.

Mitchie said it was okay.

And asked where Shane was.

She told her.

And Mitchie went.

Not caring at the moment that her husband would be peeved.

Or that he wouldnt be home till 1 am.

After enjoying his little lady friend.

–

Mitchie stared at him.

Even during the divorce she never wanted to see him look like that.

She never wanted him to look like he was in so much pain.

He wasnt Shane.

He was broken.

Practically dieing.

A little wrapped up heart unraveling at the pits of his being.

She felt tears budding in the backs of her eyes.

And she ignored it.

Letting them fall as she stared at him.

She missed him.

She wondered how she would have felt if they were still together.

She bit her lip softly stroking his hand.

He seemed so different from her Shane.

The only time she had seen him so vulnerable.

Was the day she shoved those papers in his face with a pen.

And demanded he sign them.

She remembered how he looked like he was breaking.

And signed them.

But before that.

He never looked like this.

There was always some kind of life involved with him.

He was never not alive.

He was always, happy, sad, upset, angry, distraught...

Everything.

But never broken.

She cried staring at him.

Unable to imagne what would happen.

But deep down.

She was wishing for him to be okay.

So she could fix her horrible mistake.

And see her Shane again.

Not one that was so unraveled and broken.


	4. Escape

Chapter 4: Escape

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY!!

–

Mitchie had lied.

It was really only a half lie.

But a lie nonetheless.

She had claimed she was his wife.

And they believed it.

Maybe it had something to do with how pathetic she looked.

Or her tears running down her face mixing in with her devastation.

She ignored all her calls from Peter.

Not that he cared where she was anyway.

She just sat there.

Hoping.

Waiting.

Crying, begging for him to be okay.

She avoided touching him though.

She only touched him once.

And it was an accident.

But it hadnt ended well.

She had accidently bumped into him.

But it was warm.

Soft.

Like it always was with Shane.

But it shouldnt have felt like that.

He was practically dead.

His whole abdomen was bruised.

Blood sitting in one bag being drained.

And another putting it in.

It was a horrific site.

But she had never felt that with Peter.

But she shouldnt have felt it with Shane.

He was lying here.

Suffering from the effects of internal bleeding.

From an unknown cause.

And she felt a warm, soft touch from him.

He was unconcious!

It was insane.

It wasnt normal.

Or maybe.

It was just the fact she still had feelings for him.

But of course she wouldnt admit that.

She didnt even know it herself.

–

She had her head buried between her knees.

She was thinking.

Simply thinking.

Remembering.

–

_Shane softly brushed a piece of hair out of her face._

_He smiled at her._

_She smiled back._

_In a time before she felt the nagging feeling of lying to him._

_Knowing that he wasnt doing it to her._

_It was a day when everything had still been perfect._

_Wonderful._

_Amazing._

_Sweet._

_He softly ran his hand along her arm._

_Barely touching her._

_Causing a light sensation to spread through her body._

_She squirmed a bit at the feeling._

_He laughed a bit._

_  
A laugh that wasnt broken._

_Sorry._

_Distraught._

_Begging for her not to get up and leave._

–

Shane stared at her.

He only faintly could make out who it was.

Her hands.

Her hair.

It was all her.

He remembered kissing those beautiful, once thin dainty fingers.

He remembered once getting to feel that now stringy hair.

She was so different.

He stared at her.

She looked up and stared at him.

She softly ran her left hand through her hair.

He saw the glittering stone sitting there.

And the shining band.

He felt despair sinking into the depths of his being.

He closed his eyes and tried to forget it.

And drifted away.

Away from the world he wish he could escape.


	5. Beyond Repair

Chapter 5: Beyond Repair

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: UGH I FEEL SO HORRIBLE! Yes Im still alive.

–

Shane finally did it.

He talked to her.

She was just sitting there reading a book.

Her arms straining to go around her legs.

Juggling the book in one hand.

"Leave."

She looked up as he spoke those words.

"What?"

She was shocked.

"Leave, you dont belong here, you shouldnt be here. Which means I dont want you here. Leave."

"Shane."

"No, out. Now. This was part of our agreement when you went off with him. Remember? No more contact."

She bit her lip looking at him sadly.

Like she wanted to cry.

But was unable to.

She nodded softly.

"Okay, Ill go."

She grabbed her stuff and walked up to him.

"Why Shane?"

He didnt look at her.

"You broke it."

"What?"

He turned to look at her.

"You broke my heart Mitchie. No, you shattered it. Its been bandaged for so long that its falling to pieces again. I cant."

She stared at him.

And turned to leave.

And Shane stared at the wall.

Glad he did it.


	6. Never Again

Chapter 6: Never Again

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sorry for not updating. (for TWO WEEKS? GOD WHY DIDNT ANYOEN TELL ME?!)

Ive just been on the wall about it after posting a new story MONSTER

sorry I just wanted to wait before asking for readers :)

So will you go read it?

And make it feel special just like all my other stories?

–

Mitchie couldnt believe the words that had come from Shane's mouth.

Had she really shattered his heart?

Like a bullet hitting a leg?

She sighed leaning her head on the steering wheel.

She didnt want to go home.

Where ghosts of other woman whispered in her ear.

"You know he doesnt love you."

She sighed starting the car.

And drove in the direction opposite of the house.

She had put up with Peter for long enough.

She knew it wouldnt work anymore.

Giving up Shane was one of her biggest mistakes.

Next to marrying Peter.

She sighed stopping in front of her old house.

Someone else lived there now.

Shane had moved out also.

She missed that house.

She had no house now.

Only an empty hotel room.

Because when she got back in the car.

She wasnt going back to her nice big house she shared with Peter.

Never again.


	7. Alone

Chapter 7: Alone

–

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sorry about the disappearance. Ive been busy finishing school and then catching up on about 3,000 hours of sleep I lost during the year.

–

Shane had that image stuck in his head.

Mitchies shocked face.

He sighed.

It was those rings.

Those rings on her finger that should have been from HIM.

Not some cheating bastard.

Shane had felt like crap to begin with.

But now he felt even worse.

–

Mitchie took off his rings.

She wasnt going the fuck back to him.

She dumped them in the toilet.

And flushed.

And then she called her lawyer.

Talk about deja vu.

Only when she got rid of Shane.

She locked up the rings in a safety deposit box.

She sighed and realized that right there told her she never should have gotten up and left Shane.

She still loved him.

Desperately so.

And Peter.

God he was only good for sex.

She hated herself.

She was such a fucking idiot.

She broke poor Shane.

Poor sweet Shane, who never did anything to hurt her.

For sex.

And she cried.

Sitting alone in a hotel room.

–

Shane felt like passing out.

It felt like his internal organs were rotting.

It was the drugs.

They were supposed to help.

But he just felt this distant slow ache.

They found out what caused the bleeding.

It was aspirin.

It was his way to ebb away the pain when he was alone.

And it almost killed him.

2 pills a day.

Killing him.

He wished it would have killed him.

The coldness of the dark soil would be welcoming.

As life went on perfectly without him.

As Mitchie stayed in her happy little life.

With out a pity visit.

Or anything.

But then she would come to the funeral.

Just because.

She would tell everyone, "I was his first wife, it was a shame he never remarried. But then again he was so terribly awkward, he always had trouble even talking to me." And she would light laugh fluttering.


	8. Blame

Chapter 8: Blame

–

Disclaimer; I own nothing.

–

A/N: Sorry for ditching this story folks. School and life have kicked my ass. To anonymous reviewer Hannah: I hope you are reading, because I did not end this story, and I am updating primarily because of your review.

–

"_Shane!"_

_Mitchie squealed excitedly for her husband as she practically jumped up and down clutching the phone to her chest._

"_Mitch what is it?"_

–

Shane groaned as he attempted to sit up.

His abdomen was screaming in protest.

He imagined his situation as if his abdomen were a ziploc bag.

His organs were all perfect little grapes in the ziploc bag.

And then someone took a hammer and beat the poor grapes brutally.

He closed his just taking a moment to breathe.

To let the pain subside.

God, how he wished he was dead.

He had no reason to stay alive.

He was a waste of air.

A waste of space.

A waste of matter.

A waste.

–

Mitchie looked at her waist.

She looked down at the measuring tape wrapped around the soft tissue.

37 inches.

She was ashamed of herself.

She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered how she had let it get so bad.

She had weighed herself that morning.

She came in at 173.

God.

When she got married to Peter her waist was 25 inches.

And she weighed only 120.

She sighed and softly squeezed the tissue surrounding her abdomen.

She was a mess of stretch marks.

Ugly, purple stretch marks decorating delicate white skin.

She was disgusting.

She felt tears gather in her eyes.

Her whole life was down the toilet.

And she only had herself to blame.

–

_She was distant after what had happened._

_Shane didn't know what to do._

_He also didn't know he was going to lose her._


End file.
